


Pain (With Love)

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs a Hug, Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, M/M, Soft Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Team as Family, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Listening to Pain by Three Days Grace at four in the morning is a cry for help.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Pain (With Love)

**Author's Note:**

> The tune came across my iPod and while listening I had a thought about Booker's choice in music.
> 
> (Booker never betrayed the team but they still got Nile.)

Nile had woken up in the middle of the night to seek out a glass of water. As she went down she thought she heard music but couldn't be sure. On her way back up Nile saw Booker's door open by the slightest crack. If she listened closely enough, Nile could hear music coming from within. Incloser to the door Nile listened for a few moments.

/Anger and agony are better than misery. Trust me, I've got a plan./

She knew this song, remembered her brother listing to it when the album had come out. It has been a good album, spoke to her pain around the time her dad had died. But this was four in the morning. Peaking in she could see him slipped in the armchair in his room and drinking while mouthing along to the words drunkenly.

He was definitely in his feelings. It had been made clear by the end of her first week he was a sad kind of man, there was a look of tiredness over him at just about every point. There were moments though when the sorrow and grief faded away and he smiled, laughed, are bantered with Joe or Andy about something or another.

Stepping away Nile went over to Joe and Nicky's door tapping lightly until easing her way in, Nicky's eyes fell on his young sister, "What's wrong?"

"Booker looks like he's going through something in there. Listening to Pain from Three Day's Grace," she whispered once she'd moved closer to the bed so he could hear her better.

"What's the date?" Joe grumbled in Arabic.

Nicky checked the date on his phone, "May 10th,"

"Ninon's death. His wife died today and this is the one that hits him the hardest." Joe hugged Nicky a bit tighter. They knew what to do for him, this is one of those signs they looked for. When things were a bit too much and Sebastian was too down in the dumps of his depression. 

"Thank you, Nile. We will be able to take it from here," Nicky assured her, a plan already in mind.

Nile leaves them to it. It's been a few months since she joined up with this group of immortals and their mission. She learned that there was more to them than just fighting, and living, these were people with feelings, highs, lows, and a sense of family. 

\-- 

The following morning Nile came down to find that Nicky had made a bit of a spread for breakfast. Bacon, eggs, orange juice, and crapes with the option of blueberries or strawberries for a topping.

"You went all out," The young woman commented. 

Sure Nicky made breakfast some mornings but this was even more than he usually did. 

Booker finally came downstairs, "Good you're up. Eat up, then we'll get started." 

"No, no training today. Taking a day off," Andy declared from her spot in the living room. 

They'd filled her in that morning about Booker's mood. She could see that he barely slept given the dark circles under his eyes. 

Joe appeared at Booker's shoulder to drag the brooding man into the kitchen to give him a well-stacked plate of food. 

Nicky's command was soft, "Eat," 

Smiling Booker sat down to eat the meal that was prepared. By the time he finished up he was feeling a little better, fuller than he had been the night before when he barely ate dinner but it also left him feeling lethargic. Joining Andy on the couch he watched whatever she had put on. Arms crossed over his chest and his head tipping every so often as he nodded off until she finally dragged him down so his head lay in her lap as she played with his hair. He was asleep in minutes. 

Nile helped clean up from breakfast since Nicky had taken the time to cook. Joe and Nicky moved around the kitchen making a shopping list. 

"What are you making?" she asked softly. 

"Booker's favorite, Cassoulet, excellent dish, makes you think of home warm feelings. What's the phrase they use these days, Amore Mio?" 

"Comfort food," 

"Yes, days like this he is missing home. It's comfort food and dishes he enjoyed from back home. Tonight we will have this and enjoy it with him feeling a bit more perked up," 

"Can I help?" 

The couple smiled at her and agreed to allow her to assist. Since the blonde had not slept the night before Booker managed to sleep most of the day on the couch. When he woke up Andy was gone and the tv off. There was some light chatter in the kitchen drawing him into the area as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Something smells good in here," 

"I sure it does," Nicky smiled as Nile threw a look over her shoulder. 

"Now go wash up. Dinner will be done in half an hour." With a nod, Sebastian took the chance to shower and get into something more comfortable for the rest of the night. This was what he needed, a day to just be. Lately, it's mostly been training and a few light missions. He'd been feeling off for days but couldn't figure it out until he saw the calendar. He missed her, missed his Ninon. Coming back downstairs he could smell it, cassoulet. Getting back into the kitchen he placed a hand on Nicky's shoulder, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, little brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Something went wrong with the original post and had to try this again.


End file.
